


What's in a Name

by greenikat89



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Evil Space Boyfriends, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was a young boy, Kylo used to riffle through people’s minds with the heavy handed finesse of a child and lift the information that he wanted out of their heads.  It had proved useful on more than one occasion, and it was a habit that had become second nature to him by the time he had fully committed himself to Supreme Leader Snoke.</p>
<p>In a boring officer's meeting, Kylo uses it again to amuse himself by plucking the first names out of the officer's heads.  Except he gets to Hux and he can't find anything.  It's just Hux.  Kylo's curiosity gets the better of him as  he tries to unravel this surprising mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during class so the mistakes are all mine although I tried to proof it a couple times. I'm not usually in Kylo's head too often so I'm still testing it out. Unlike my other ones, this isn't really a humor/crack fic. Enjoy!

When he was a young boy, Kylo used to riffle through people’s minds with the heavy handed finesse of a child and lift the information that he wanted out of their heads. His mother used to scold him for it. Her mouth would flatten out into a stern expression and her voice took on that coolly disappointed tone that Kylo hated so much. Little boys behaved and didn’t abuse the Force. Little boys used their words and didn’t invade people’s privacy. Little boys were not like Ben Solo.

The lectures stopped when he got older, but only because he became more adept at lightly sifting through people’s thoughts with the cold, calculated precision of a knife’s blade. It had proved useful on more than one occasion, and it was a habit that had become second nature to him by the time he had fully committed himself to Supreme Leader Snoke.

It was also useful for times like these when he was trapped in another one of the officer meetings he had to be at now. Hux was droning on in the front of the room inspired about something while images flickered and moved around to the side of him.

Kylo turned his attention to the officer nearest to him. Lieutenant Mitaka was fiercely concentrated on Hux while he tapped away on his own datapad taking notes. Kylo didn’t know much about the Lieutenant except that Hux had high praise for the man’s competence. Kylo never gave the other officers much attention. He slid into the Lieutenant’s mind without a second thought and pulled out the officer’s name. _DOPHELD MITAKA._ He went around the room with faint amusement and pulled at the mental threads: _KILLRIC SPERO. TAM ROMANSKI. CALA KELLER. SHYON MORIN. BERTOS ARUNDEL._

Hesitation briefly crossed over him when his gaze stopped on Hux. He normally didn’t intrude too much into the other’s mind after a very terse, one-sided conversation about respect and personal privacy. The reprimand had been like a familiar echo within the halls of Kylo’s childhood memories that he tried hard to seal off and forget about. He didn’t need to skim the General’s mind anyway. Hux was…Hux was… Surprised confusion swirled within him. He didn’t know.

That was impossible. The two of them had been reluctant workers together on the _Finalizer_ for years and been involved with each other for at least two. He tried to wrack his brain for a moment when he’d called Hux anything other than Hux but he drew a blank. Decision made, he turned his attention towards the other man. _HUX._ He frowned behind his helmet and tried again. _HUX._ The name flashed in his mind’s eye, solid and almost arrogant in its singular proclamation. Hux was not Force sensitive by any means or Snoke would have seen fit to inform Kylo of it. Yet, despite Kylo actually concentrating to find out more, nothing else came to the forefront.

He only stopped digging when Hux gave an imperceptible shake of his head; his brows slightly creased together no doubt from the beginnings of a faint headache. Kylo was tempted to push just a little bit more but he didn’t want to be on the sharp end of Hux’s tongue.

The meeting adjourned and Kylo swept out of the room with the mystery niggling at the back of his mind like an irritating itch. He was not slated to talk with his Master anytime soon, and he had no trainings to go through right now. Normally, this would mean a time for meditation, but he took a sharp right to head straight towards the medical bay. The medical droids were the next line of reasoning. Surely Hux had files there and so it was a simple method to look it up and be done with this tiresome problem.

“You,” he said to one of the droids in the medical room, “show me Hux’s medical file.” The droid canted its head to the side and made a series of beeping noises of dissent. “You _will_ show me it. Now.” He raised his arm in front of him, fingers splayed as if he was going to command the Force. It wasn’t how the Force actually worked, but outside of Force users no one seemed to know that, and the threat worked all the same. The droid made a shrill sound of agreement before quickly transferring files onto the screen in its chest.

His expression almost immediately crumpled into anger when he skimmed through the files. In all of the forms it just stated: NAME: HUX. “Is that it?” he demanded with mounting rage when he couldn’t find what he was looking for. “Show me all of General Hux’s medical files.”

There was a series of clicking and whirring sounds from the droid talking about complete files and protocols and its inability to share more information. Ren let out a roar of frustration before the droid could finish and roughly slammed it against the wall with the use of the Force.

He didn’t linger over the broken, _useless_ droid as he stomped out of the room and down one of the many winding corridors on the _Finalizer._ He didn’t need to peer in minds or look through records. He would just go to Hux himself.

Hux, fortunately, adhered to a strict schedule that was as consistent and reliable as the ticking of time. It didn’t take long for Kylo to walk the length of the ship to Hux’s private quarters. The door was keyed to let him in without Hux’s express permission to enter.

“What is your name?” Kylo demanded before the bedroom doors had even fully closed behind him. He stood in front of Hux’s desk and glared down at the man. Subtly had never been a strength of Kylo’s. He preferred to use brute force, whether physical or verbal, to get what he wanted.

There was the gentle clink of metal against ceramic as Hux set his spoon down with an irritated expression. He always ate second meal in his quarters while going over reports. “I’m not talking to you when you wear that.”

Kylo ground his teeth together but quickly undid the latches that released his helmet. “Name,” he said tersely and tucked his helmet under one arm.

“Hux,” the General answered in kind and picked up his datapad. “Now if that’s all then you may go.” The datapad was ripped from Hux’s hands and tossed on the floor.

“Your full name.” Kylo didn’t need to read Hux’s mind to know what the other man was thinking right now. _Spoiled child. Ill-behavior. Temper tantrum._  

Hux steepled his fingers atop his desk. “Why do you ask?”

Frustration choked his words and he glared at Hux in angry silence. He couldn’t really explain why he needed to know. He’d always had a strong curiosity and a stronger will to satisfy it and Hux, who guarded his privacy as if he was hoarding secrets, was denying him that satisfaction.

_You know me,_ he projected instead. Hux knew him as Kylo Ren. He knew him as Ben Solo. As a Skywalker. As an Organa. And he didn’t know Hux at all.

Some of the annoyance melted from Hux’s face. “You silly child,” he said and got up from his desk to reach out towards Ren to pull at his robes. “Is that why you were wrecking my ship?”

Kylo let himself be turned around by Hux’s gentle hand so he was backed up against the desk with Hux standing between the V of his legs.  "When I looked into your mind it was the only name that popped up," he reluctantly confessed.

“I killed my name a long time ago and erased all memories of it so that I am just Hux.  That is why you couldn't find anything even with your tiresome prying."  There was the faint hint of a smirk hovering around the corners of Hux’s mouth. Kylo dropped a hard kiss on Hux’s mouth to wipe it away.

“But if I tell you this, will you stop wrecking my ship?” Hux asked when they pulled away.

Kylo’s arms had found themselves around Hux’s trim waist to keep him close. “I won’t destroy the medical droids.” At least due to his frustration of Hux’s mystery name. He made no such promises about other reasons he would vent his anger if the need arose.

Hux sharply bit his bottom lip as if he could read his thoughts.  "Come closer so I can tell you."  Long, slender fingers carded through Kylo’s hair as Hux pulled him down to hotly whisper in his ear.

Tension Kylo didn’t even know he held drained out of him at the answer. “I will slaughter anyone who would take this secret from me.” He’d never been good at expressing gratitude, but he thought Hux would understand anyway.

Hux chuckled in the circle of Kylo’s arms. “Now that you know, maybe you can scream my name tonight.”

Desire curled within him and settled hot in his lower belly like molten lava. “Why wait until tonight?” he purred and slid his hands down Hux’s body to grab onto a pert ass beneath uniform robes.

He didn’t need to riffle through Hux’s mind to know the answer to that.


End file.
